Pomarańcz
by Blackisz
Summary: Niech sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość, choćby niebiosa miały runąć - czyli o nienawiści, która swoją intensywnością mogłaby spokojnie konkurować z miłością


**[Pomarańcz]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Jezusie, nareszcie skończyłam *zdycha pod biurkiem* Erm, pomimo że miałam pomysł na tego fanficzka to pisało mi się go ciężko, żeby wszystko mi dobrze wyszło. Zachowanie postaci w charakterach to była dopiero jazda bez trzymanki, cholerny Inaho i jego kamienna morda X'''D Ficzek wyszedł o wiele dłuższy niż zakładałam, czyli wszystko po staremu, wszyscy wiedzą, że nie umiem w krótkie formy xDDD Tutaj mamy podobną sytuację jak z opowiadaniem z Barakamona – obiecałam w cholerę dawno temu, a dopiero teraz się za to wzięłam, ale chociaż nadrobiłam to długością, brawo ja. No, ale nic, ważne, że jednak napisałam, kolejna seria do odhaczenia, łuhu, emocje jak na grzybobraniu.**

* * *

Długie palce o idealnie spiłowanych paznokciach bawiły się długopisem, który zręcznie okręcał się wokół dłoni coraz szybciej i szybciej. Slaine obserwował to w milczeniu, starając się zignorować wszechogarniający go niepokój. Na początku wyglądało to jak zwyczajowa wizyta, pilnujący go strażnicy skuli mu nogi kajdankami, żeby nie mógł przypadkiem rzucić się w stronę krat więziennych, przeszukali dla pewności, aby sprawdzić czy na pewno niczego niebezpiecznego nie ukrywał, po czym jeden z nich poszedł na górę po oczekującego gościa – którym oczywiście był Inaho, już po samym sposobie chodzenia mężczyzna mógł rozpoznać, że to on. Zacisnął zęby biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić na tyle, aby wytrzymać tą męczarnię jaką była rozmowa z nim.

Dopiero, gdy spostrzegł jego włosy, których końce jak zwykle sterczały we wszystkie strony świata, poczuł że coś się zmieniło. Że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak. Po pierwsze, przyszedł do niego w mundurze, po drugie miał ze sobą teczkę, a po trzecie tym razem towarzyszyli mu ludzie, których pierwszy raz w życiu widział na oczy. Co prawda, po ubiorze mógł poznać, że to najpewniej ludzie od księżniczki Asseylum, ale momentalnie poczuł się osaczony. Osłupiały patrzył jak do jego celi zostaje przyniesiony stolik z dwoma krzesłami, a na jednym z nich siada Kaizuka, kręcąc się przez chwilę, aby wybrać jak najwygodniejsza pozycję. Dał się nawet strażnikom, bez słowa sprzeciwu, niemal dowlec do niego i dopiero, gdy poczuł zimne drewno pod tyłkiem zrozumiał, że właśnie znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

\- Slainie Troyardzie – po kilku minutach ciężkiej ciszy, wypowiedział jego nazwisko niemal od niechcenia – W imieniu Cesarzowej Asseylum Vers Allusii i prawie nadanej mi przez nią, przyszedłem aby z tobą pertraktować…

\- Pertraktować, dobre sobie, przecież to zwykły śmieć – jeden z przybyłych rycerzy zaśmiał się złośliwie, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Blondyn był już tak przyzwyczajona do ubliżania, że nawet nie drgnął, wbijając jedynie pytający wzrok w Inaho. Mężczyzna jednak uporczywie patrzył się przed siebie ze zwyczajową, kamienną twarzą, nie przestając bawić się długopisem. Najwyraźniej cała ta sytuacja nużyła go na tyle, że nie miał zamiaru się w nią nawet w najmniejszym stopniu angażować, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Jakie było zdziwienie Slaina, gdy jego wąskie usta drgnęły, a z gardła wydobył się zduszony pomruk:

\- Nie zgodziłbym się ze stwierdzeniem, że obecny tutaj więzień jest śmieciem. Nadal jest człowiekiem. Marnym, ale człowiekiem. Porównałbym go do kundla, którego zbito kijami. Nawet żałość nad żałościami zasługuje na ludzkie traktowanie, więc moglibyście się przymknąć.

Chłopak zesztywniał, słysząc jawną kpinę w jego wypowiedzi, tym bardziej że reszta tych kretynów jedynie zaniosła się gromkim śmiechem. Porównanie do psa, było najgorszą z możliwych obelg, a przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu. Zdegradowanie go do zwierzęcia mógł jeszcze przełknąć, gorzej było ze wspomnieniami, które momentalnie zalały jego głowę, sprawiając że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Wszystkie źle podjęte decyzje, wszystkie nieprzespane noce, wszystkie zaciekłe walki, które sprawiły że tak marnie skończył. To było za dużo, nadal nie potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że stracił tak wiele w walce o swoje ideały, które koniec końców go zdradziły. Pragnął jedynie szczęścia księżniczki, stał na jej straży niczym rasowy wilczur, był w stanie nawet poświęcić dla niej życie i co dostał w zamian? Potępienie i odebranie wolności w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Za błędy zazwyczaj trzeba było płacić wysoką cenę, o czym przekonał się na własnej skórze, powoli zatracając samego siebie, zamknięty za kratami i odcięty od reszty świata.

Skrzywił się, gdy Kaizuka wstał z krzesła i rzucił przed nim na stół śnieżnobiałą teczkę razem z długopisem. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, po czym brunet nachylił się nad nim i powiedział:

\- Masz równo dobę, żeby zapoznać się z jej zawartością. Mam nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie pozytywna. Jutro przyjdę o tej samej godzinie, aby je odebrać. Tym razem bez tych idiotów – dodał szeptem, wskazując kciukiem na stojących z tyłu rycerzy.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, co ty odstawiasz? – jeden z mężczyzn nerwowo zastukał w podłogę obcasem brązowych oficerek – Niech to zrobi teraz!

\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, ma swoje prawa jako istota żyjąca – Inaho odwrócił się do nich przodem – Dokładne zapoznanie się z dokumentami oraz czas do namysłu trochę zajmą, a ja nie mam zamiaru czekać tutaj nie wiadomo ile. Dodatkowo nie ma sensu go do niczego zmuszać to musi być jego własna decyzja, inaczej Cesarzowa Asseylum nie będzie zadowolona.

\- Czcze gadanie…

\- I tak to ja będę musiał się tutaj fatygować jutro, więc nie widzę powodu do oburzenia. Wykonaliście już swoją robotę, przyszliście, zobaczyliście że teczka została bezpośrednio przekazana więźniowi i nie wyrzuciłem jej gdzieś po drodze. Możecie wrócić, zdać raport i zasłużenie odpocząć.

Slaine wyczuł sarkazm niemal wyciekający z jego wypowiedzi, jednak najwyraźniej rycerze nie przebywali z Kaizuką wystarczająco długo, aby móc to dostrzec, bo bardzo zadowoleni z siebie, jedynie pokiwali głowami, najwyraźniej ulegając jego argumentom. W milczeniu obserwował jak mężczyźni opuszczają jego celę wspinając się schodami ku górze, nie do końca wiedząc co tak naprawdę tutaj zaszło. Tysiące pytań tłoczyło mu się na usta, ale coś w środku podpowiadało mu, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment na ich zadanie. Potulnie sięgnął po teczkę, czując jak całe jego ciało drży pod wpływem adrenaliny. Nie wiedział czego się tak naprawdę może spodziewać. To było na swój sposób nostalgicznie – nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnim razem dopuścił do siebie, aż tak intensywne emocje.

Plik papierów okazał się grubszy niż zakładał, ale wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na pierwszą stronę, aby krew momentalnie odpłynęła mu z twarzy, a serca niemal wyskoczyło z klatki piersiowej.

\- Co…?

* * *

Inaho ważył przez dłuższą chwilę figurę szachową w dłoni, po czym ze znudzeniem przesunął ją dwa pola do przodu. Wyprostował się, opierając łokcie na krześle i wbił spojrzenie w pobladłą twarz Slaina. Nie podobało mu się to co widział. Bardzo mu się to nie podobało, ale na razie nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Powolne zapędzanie go w kozi róg nie przynosiło mu już tej samej satysfakcji co na początku. Nie sądził, że dzień w którym przyzna się sam przed sobą, iż się po prostu niecierpliwi tak szybko nadejdzie. Gdy chodziło o tego mężczyznę wszystkie jego wyliczenia brały szlag. Nie wiedział jak powinien się przy nim zachowywać, każdy kolejny krok był niepewny, stawiany z wręcz śmieszną ostrożnością, jakby jakakolwiek gwałtowność mogła zniszczyć to co do tej pory udało mu się osiągnąć.

\- Dlaczego?

Kaizuka prawie się skrzywił, gdy pierwszym co usłyszał od niego tego dnia było to idiotyczne pytanie. Dawno pogodził się z tym, że Troyard jest cieniem dawnego siebie, ale dzisiejsza zupełnie bezbronna postawa irytowała go niemiłosiernie. Nie czuł napięcia, sprzecznych emocji, ani też znajomej iskry wiszącej w powietrzu, pomiędzy niedopowiedzianymi słowami. Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

\- Nie powiem ci dopóki nie wygrasz ze mną chociaż jednego meczu – odparł, stukając palcem w drewnianą planszę.

\- Wiesz, że nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Nie kiedy masz ten cholerny implant.

\- Jeśli chodzi o mój silnik analityczny to pozbyłem się go tuż po wygranej wojnie. Za bardzo obciążał moje nerwy czaszkowe, a tym samym cały mózg – mechanicznie dotknął opaski zakrywającej lewe oko.

\- Nie brakuje ci go?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, ciągły ból głowy zakrawający o migrenę i wycieńczenie nie są czymś pożądanym w codziennym życiu. Nie jestem masochistą w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- Nie wierzę ci.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć?

\- Obejdzie się.

Pomimo odmowy, Inaho uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i uniósł czarny materiał. Slaine wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, czując jak żołądek wywraca mu się na drugą stronę, a w gardle rośnie pokaźnych rozmiarów, lodowata gula. Powinien być przyzwyczajony do takich widoków, przecież brał czynny udział w walce. Wielokrotnie widział rozszarpane od kuli lub wybuchów ciała ludzi, ba! Sam wielokrotnie zabijał nie szczędząc przy tym okrucieństwa, jednak nigdy nie był na to odporny. Na zewnątrz może i wyglądało to tak, jakby zachowywał zimą krew, stając się bezwzględnym potworem, ale tak naprawdę w środku trząsł się jak osika. Dodatkowo fakt, że to on jest winowajcą ziejącego pustką, poszarpanego oczodołu sprawił, że miał ochotę zwymiotować.

\- Przestań…

\- Twój ruch.

Kaizuka z powrotem zasłonił ranę opaską, w duchu rozsmakowując się we własnym zwycięstwie. Wystraszona, jakby też trochę cierpiąca, twarz blondyna była warta rozdrapania starych blizn. Kto by pomyślał, że nadal potrafił być tak delikatny, pomimo przeżycia prawdziwego piekła. Nieważne jak często tutaj przychodził, za każdym razem mężczyzna zaskakiwał go czymś zupełnie innym i to było w tym wszystkim najlepsze. Stłamszenie go, nie wchodziło w rachubę, musiał za wszelką cenę podtrzymać ten nikły płomyczek, a przy okazji się nim nie sparzyć.

\- Hm? – mruknął, widząc jak drżąca ręka, trzymająca królową, zbija mu dwa piony – Odważnie.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale popełniłeś błąd.

\- Co… ah – Slaine westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem – Odsłoniłem króla.

\- Szach i mat.

\- Nie wygram z tobą, jesteś za dobry.

\- Pochlebstwa na nic ci się zdadzą – Inaho postukał palcem w białą figurę – Powinieneś korzystać z okazji i ćwiczyć. Gdybyś był lepszym strategiem, może nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego.

Troyard zacisnął spierzchnięte usta w wąską linię, miętoląc w rękach skraj więziennej koszuli. Gorycz porażki, chociaż nieco blokowana przez resztę emocji, zapiekła go w gardle, a dodatkowa zgryźliwa krytyka, sprawiła że miał ochotę odpyskować. Ale to nie było miejsce na takie wybryki, nie miał do tego tak naprawdę prawa, a skute kajdankami stopy boleśnie mu to przypominały. Zresztą, musiał się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, a bycie opryskliwym zdecydowanie nie zwiększało na to jego szans. Czas, aby schować resztkę dumy do kieszeni, przecież już i tak bardziej upokorzyć się nie może. Nie miał nic do stracenia.

\- Może to dlatego, że to zawsze ty grasz czarnymi pionkami, a ja białymi.

\- Pasują ci do włosów.

\- To idiotyczne.

\- Tak jak twój zarzut. Od kiedy kolor ma znaczenie?

\- Wycofuję się z tego – Slaine uniósł obie ręce w pokojowym geście – Jestem za głupi, żeby wygrać, pasuje?

\- Niezbyt, ale to już lepsze niż poprzednie.

\- I tak będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, pamiętam jak mówiłeś, że przyjdziesz dzisiaj odebrać uzupełnione dokumenty. A ja jeszcze niczego nie podpisałem.

\- Zgadza się, ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę się przy tym trochę pobawić. Mam jeszcze czas.

Broda blondyna zadrżała, jakby powstrzymywał się od płaczu, ale tęczówki pozostawały tak samo przejrzyste i piękne jak zawsze. Jasny, wręcz zimny, morski odcień z domieszką zieleni tuż przy źrenicy. Tak, zdecydowanie w tych oczach, przy chwili zawahania, można było utonąć. Coś z tyłu głowy podpowiadało brunetowi, że już dawno, najpewniej podczas ich pierwsze spotkania sam na sam, poszedł na dno, ale jakoś zbytnio mu to teraz nie przeszkadzało.

\- Nie rób mi tego – Troyard zawahał się, przełykając niespokojnie ślinę – Proszę.

\- Prosisz? – Kaizuka uniósł jedną brew do góry – Aż tak bardzo zależy ci na Seylum?

Nie spodziewał się, że widok energicznego potrząsania głową na potwierdzenie, aż tak bardzo go zdenerwuje. Zacisnął ręce na swoich kolanach, ciesząc się że zazwyczaj nie miał żadnych problemów z trzymaniem emocji na wodzy i niemal w każdej sytuacji potrafił zachować kamienną twarz. Wypuścił powietrze nosem i przesunął się bliżej stołu, aby móc na nim oprzeć przedramiona.

\- To może inaczej – zaczął powoli, cedząc każde słowo – Czego nie rozumiesz?

\- Wszystkiego.

\- Wszystko znaczy nic, sprecyzuj się.

\- Taka jest prawda – Slaine wziął głębszy wdech – Dlaczego księżniczka zadała sobie tyle trudu, żeby sporządzić te dokumenty. Po co chce mnie stąd wyciągnąć, przecież miałem tutaj spędzić resztą życia. Ja… ja…! – zająkał się, robiąc nieokreślony ruchy rękami w powietrzu.

\- Miałeś rację. Jesteś głupi.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył głucho, wbijając rozgorączkowany wzrok w spokojną twarz Inaho.

\- Bo jej na tobie zależy – ledwo mu to przeszło przez gardło – Od zawsze bardzo się o ciebie martwiła, zresztą poniekąd ma u ciebie dług wdzięczności.

\- U mnie? Nie żartuj sobie.

\- Twoje działania może i były lekkomyślne, żeby nie powiedzieć że czasami wręcz durne, ale zawsze miały na celu jej dobro. Chroniłeś ją na swój własny, niezrozumiały sposób, nie wypieraj się tego.

\- Ale to…

\- Jej wolą było to, abyś żył – przerwał mu, czując coraz większą irytację – Kazała mi cię ocalić przed kręgiem rozpaczy, a teraz gdy w końcu wspięła się na sama szczyt i została Cesarzową, również może się do tego przyłączyć.

\- Ja nadal nie wiem o co chodzi.

\- Dostałeś drugą szansę, Slaine – odparł, kładąc nacisk na jego imię – Nie każ mi tego powtarzać.

\- Ale ja kłamałem, zabijałem, szedłem po trupach do celu nawet się za sobą nie oglądając – Troyard potarł policzki dłońmi – Nie zasługuję na nic więcej.

\- Jak każdy z nas. To była prawdziwa walka, nie ma co tego rozpamiętywać. Nie chcesz znowu jej służyć?

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Jestem przecież przedstawiony jako podwójny zdrajca.

\- Fakt, stałeś się ikoną zła tej wojny, ale wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz. Poza tym od tego wydarzenia minęło już pięć lat, wyrosłeś, zmieniłeś się, nie mówiąc już o tym, że zostało naprawdę mało ludzi, którzy cię chociażby kojarzą – splótł ręce i podparł na nich brodę - Nikt już o tobie nie pamięta, pogódź się z tym. Dostaniesz nową tożsamość i wygląd. Sądzę, że wystarczą jedynie soczewki, bo twój kolor oczu jest zbyt niecodzienny. Co do włosów to wystarczy, że ich nie zetniesz. Im dłuższe tym lepsze.

Kaizuka przesunął wzrokiem po przydługich kosmykach okalających delikatną twarz i spadających na wystające obojczyki. Chciał je przeczesać, albo chociażby dotknąć, ale to nie była dobra pora. Nie skończyli się jeszcze bawić w kotka i myszkę, pułapka nadal pozostawała niezamknięta. Musiał być cierpliwy.

\- Nadal nie wiem po co zadawać sobie tyle trudu – blondyn, sięgnął po teczkę i wyjął z niej pokaźny plik kartek – Przecież równie dobrze moglibyście mnie do tego zmusić, albo podrobić podpis.

\- Seylum pragnęła, aby to była twoja własna decyzja. Chciała uszanować twoją wolę i potraktować w końcu jak człowieka, który wie na co się pisze, dlatego dokładnie opisała wszystkie przywileje i zakazy, za których złamanie czeka cię śmierć, chociaż wątpię byś był na tyle głupi, aby się buntować – z satysfakcją zaobserwował jak mężczyzna podskakuje nerwowo na krześle – Możesz w końcu zadecydować o swoim życiu, powinno cię to cieszyć. Ale jeśli ci to nie pasuje to w każdej chwili możemy zmienić ton tej rozmowy.

\- Obędzie się.

Slaine przez dobrych parę minut bił się z myślami, ściskając w spoconych dłoniach długopis, po czym zagryzł w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę, składając zamaszysty podpis na samym rogu kartki. Westchnął ciężko, czując jak stres powoli się z niego ulatnia i powraca logiczne myślenie. Nie do końca był przekonany co do tego o czym mówił Inaho, na pewno gdzieś ukrywał się haczyk, ale wszystko było lepsze od spędzenia reszty życia w zamknięciu. Postanowił po raz kolejny zaufać księżniczce, najwyraźniej jej dobro nie znikło pomimo traumatycznych doświadczeń i miał zamiar z niego chociaż troszkę skorzystać skoro nadarzyła się taka okazja.

\- A co jeśli potem powiem, że zmusiłeś mnie do podpisu? – spytał niby od niechcenia, bacznie obserwując reakcję bruneta.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, za bardzo ci zależy na odzyskaniu dobrego imienia – Kaizuka uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Tsk.

\- Niezła próba.

\- Nie będę uciekał – Troyard wygrzebał spod spodu praktycznie niezadrukowaną kartkę papieru i położył przed sobą – Tylko nie wiem o co chodzi z tym.

\- Cóż, skoro najgorsze mamy za sobą to czas na łatwiejszą część.

\- Co?

\- Czas na przerwę.

\- Że jak?!

Inaho udał że nie usłyszał pytania, po czym sięgnął do leżącej obok jego nogi reklamówki i wyciągnął z niej nożyk wraz z dojrzałą pomarańczą. Niespiesznie naciął skórkę, w skupieniu ją obierając. Czuł rosnące napięcie i niemal przeszywające spojrzenie jasnych tęczówek - delektował czającym się strachem w każdym szybszych oddechu, każdym nerwowym drgnięciu ciała, każdym głośniejszym uderzeniu serca. Lubił mieć wyraźnie dostrzegalną wyższość nad swoim rozmówcą, nieważne kim był.

Włożył sobie kawałek owocu do ust, a kwaśno - słodki sok przyjemnie zalał mu język. Żuł przez chwilę, nie spuszczając wzroku z roztrzęsionego Slaina, po czym spytał:

\- Chcesz?

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię pomarańczy.

\- Myślałem, że chodzi jedynie o kolor.

\- Nie tylko.

\- Ciekawe.

\- Naprawdę…

\- Na te kartce musisz wpisać osobę, która będzie sprawowała nad tobą władzę, gdy już przeniesiemy cię do głównej rezydencji Cesarzowej – przerwał mu, stukając czystym palcem w biały papier – W zależności od tego kogo wybierzesz tam zostaniesz przydzielony do pracy.

\- Mam wybór?

\- Teoretycznie masz, praktycznie niestety zostawiłem w domu listę z potencjalnymi kandydatami.

\- W co ty pogrywasz?

\- Próbuję ci przekazać, że masz tam wpisać mnie.

Blondyn zamrugał kilka razy, nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć. Zaskoczył go. Cholernie go zaskoczył i sam nie wiedział, czy w pozytywnym czy negatywnym sensie. Kaizuka lubił się bawić w swoje pokręcone gierki, ale zazwyczaj podyktowane były one jakąś czystą korzyścią z nich płynącą. W tej sytuacji nie potrafił wymyślić co nią mogłoby być. Musiałby go przecież niańczyć, mieć ciągle na oku, nie spuszczać nawet na krok - wątpił, by ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach się na to zgodził z własnej woli. Wcale nie chodziło też o nienawiść, czy też gorycz upokorzenia, oboje z tego wyrośli. Rany pozostały to fakt, ale w obecnej sytuacji zachowanie neutralnych stosunków było wręcz kojące. Był mu wdzięczny, że dość często wpadał z nim pograć w szachy i przy okazji sprzedawał parę pstryczków doprawionych sarkazmem. Zdążył się do nich przyzwyczaić, a jednak jego obecność sprawiła, że nie zwariował do końca. Człowiek był zwierzęciem stadnym, pomimo wszystko potrzebował chociaż nikłego kontaktu z drugą osobą.

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym dochodził do bardziej idiotycznych wniosków, przez które miał ochotę sam sobie strzelić. Bezsens. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak podjąć się wyzwania. Chrząknął cicho, prostując się na krześle z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Czy na samym początku nie mówiłeś, że mam się dokładnie zapoznać z dokumentami, żebym wiedział na co się piszę? Jak mam to zrobić skoro dostałem je niekompletne.

\- Akurat jeśli chodzi o tą część to stwierdziłem, że pomogę ci z wyborem. Reszta by cię znudziła, uwierz mi. Plus chcę cię mieć non stop na oku, żebyś niczego nie wywinął.

\- Jasne – przewrócił oczami - A co robisz?

\- Głownie szkolę żołnierzy, testuję nowe pojazdy i przeprowadzam patrole. Całkiem przyjemna robota.

\- No proszę – mruknął, unosząc brwi ku górze – Jestem ci aż tak potrzebny do szczęścia?

\- Tak.

\- Wiedz… zaraz, zaraz, co?!

Slaine zakrztusił się, wybałuszając oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszał. W jakim sensie on to w ogóle powiedział? Czy dobrze zrozumiał? Co się właśnie stało? To są jakieś żarty? Od początku nie potrafił wyczuć tej rozmowy, a do tego dochodziła ta cholerna, kamienna twarz, przez którą nigdy nie wiedział co mężczyzna tak naprawdę sobie myśli. Jak miał się w takim wypadku bronić? Niech to wszystko jasny szlag trafi, zrobił z siebie skończonego idiotę!

Inaho w spokoju poczekał, aż jego rozmówca przestanie się spektakularnie dusić, po czym odparł:

\- Nie powinieneś się za bardzo wgłębiać w znaczenie moich słów. Po prostu mam taki kaprys.

\- Co będzie jeśli odmówię?

\- Zabiorę ci twój ukochany naszyjnik.

Kaizuka ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech zwycięstwa, gdy twarz blondyna momentalnie pobladła, a kościste dłonie zacisnęły się na metalowym sznurku ukrytym pod ubraniem. Wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, żeby zabolało najbardziej. Świadomość słabych punktów przeciwnika była kluczowa, gdy w grę wchodziło całkowite podporządkowanie. Troyard miał związane ręce, nie mógł chociażby pisnąć, przez samą myśl o stracie cennego przedmiotu, który był dla niego najpewniej ważniejszy od własnego życia. Nie było nic lepszego od patrzenia na zachowanie człowieka, którym rządził strach.

\- Dobra decyzja – pochwalił go Inaho, widząc jak blondyn roztrzęsioną dłonią bagrze na kartce jego imię i nazwisko, a potem składa pod tym swój własny podpis – Pozwól, że cię nagrodzę.

Wstał z miejsca, sięgając po ostatni kawałek pomarańczy leżący na stole, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wepchnął mu go do buzi. Slaine rzucił się dziko, wydając z siebie przytłumiony jęk, jednak mężczyzna mocno docisnął swoją rękę do jego ust, a drugą przytrzymał za głowę, żeby uniemożliwić mu wyrwanie się. Długopis upadł na podłogę, stół przesunął pod wpływem rozpaczliwego naporu stóp, które chciały się bronić, ale nie za bardzo mogły, przez wiążące je kajdanki. Drapał i walił pięściami na oślep, ale siła uchwytu jedynie się zwiększała. Czuł coraz silniejsze mdłości, a kwaśno – słodki posmak, był tak nieznośny, że nie zdziwiłby się gdyby wypalił mu dziurę na języku. Z jasnych oczu pociekły łzy upokorzenia, gdy pomimo zaciekłej walki, musiał połknąć owoc, żeby się nie udusić.

\- Widzisz, nie było takie złe – Kaizuka puścił go, przez co chłopak upadł na podłogę od razu zwijając się w dygoczącą kulkę i czystą ręką sięgnął po dokumenty.

\- N-nienawidzę cię… - wycharczał blondyn, zanosząc się kaszlem.

Inaho nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu słysząc te słowa, zlizując z palców sok pomarańczowy pomieszany z jego śliną. I bardzo dobrze, daj się do końca porwać nienawiści. Wszak nie było poza nią innego uczucia, które mogłoby z łatwością swoją intensywnością konkurować z miłością.

* * *

Slaine westchnął cicho, gdy wszedł do wanny z gorącą wodą. Już zapomniał, kiedy ostatnim razem się kąpał. Strażnicy, którzy go pilnowali niezbyt chętnie wywiązywali się ze swoich obowiązków, więc mył się dopiero wtedy, gdy smród był już nie do wytrzymania. I wszystko byłoby ładne i piękne, wręcz perfekcyjne, gdyby nie fakt, że tym razem ktoś postanowił dotrzymać mu towarzystwa przy tej czynności.

\- Spytam jeszcze raz, co ty chcesz zrobić? – warknął, gromiąc Inaho wzrokiem.

\- Pomogę ci.

\- Nie musisz się fatygować, umiem to zrobić pomimo kajdanek na rękach. Już się przyzwyczaiłem.

\- Ale na pewno nie zrobisz tego tak dokładnie jak ja, a musisz być wypucowany na błysk – mężczyzna nic sobie nie robił z jego protestów, pocierając mydło o zieloną gąbkę – Przecież to twoje pierwsze spotkanie z księżniczką po ponad pięciu latach, musisz jakoś wyglądać.

\- Uh, obędzie się.

Blondyn zdusił w sobie przekleństwo, ale koniec końców nie miał tutaj za dużo do gadania. Nawet jakby się kłócili cały dzień to Kaizuka postawiłby ostatecznie na swoim. Mijało się to zupełnie z celem, więc postanowił odpuścić. Trochę przerażał go fakt, że gdy już trafi pod jego jurysdykcję to dość często będzie musiał to robić. Zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy jednak zostanie w celi do końca swoich dni nie było wcale taką złą opcją, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że teraz będzie wręcz skazany na ciągłe przebywanie z tym nieprzewidywalnym i upartym kretynem.

\- Unieś ręce do góry.

Czuł się naprawdę głupio, kiedy drugi facet z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, zaczął pucować jego pachy, po czym zszedł niżej, aż na wklęsłą klatkę piersiową. Slaine wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, bardzo dużo schudł podczas pobytu tutaj przez mikroskopijne posiłki, a dodatkowy stres jedynie to spotęgował. Inaho postanowił, jednak ten fakt przemilczeć, pomimo że coś go w środku zabolało od tego widoku, po czym wstał z klęczek, aby móc umyć mu plecy.

\- Co ty robisz? – Troyard drgnął, gdy poczuł na skórze przyjemny dotyk ciepłych dłoni zamiast chropowatej gąbki.

\- Macam.

\- Ha?!

\- Tylko chwilę.

\- Co ty… Inaho! – syknął ze złością.

Kaizuka nic sobie nie robił z jego protestów, po raz kolejny przesuwając palcami po nierównych powierzchniach licznych blizn zdobiących trupiobladą skórę. Szramy miały różną długość i głębokość, jednak wszystkie były tak samo szerokie. Biegły od karku, przez szczupłe łopatki, aż do wystających kości biodrowych i pośladków. W niektórych miejscach widać było jeszcze zaczerwienienie, więc musiały mu się często poprać i niewdzięcznie goić. Ktoś musiał się do tego z radością bardzo przyłożyć. Okropieństwo.

\- Chodzi o moje rany? – spytał Slaine, nie mogąc znieść ciszy – Mały wypadek przy pracy.

\- Paskudna robota.

\- Cóż, nie zaprzeczę – wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń – Możesz już przestać je dotykać?

\- Nie.

\- Masz jakiś fetysz?

\- Nie wiem. Mogę polizać?

\- … czy ty jesteś chory?

\- To mogę?

\- Nie!

Inaho skrzywił się lekko, ale tym razem postanowił posłuchać. Rzeczywiście to mogło być za szybkie, do takich rzeczy powinno dochodzić się powoli i naturalną koleją rzeczy. Wytrzymał już tak długo, więc równie dobrze może poczekać jeszcze trochę, nic go to nie zbawi. Pomimo wszystko nie chciał, aż tak bardzo naciskać na blondyna, o wiele większą przyjemność sprawi mu, gdy on sam do niego przyjdzie. To będzie kulminacyjny moment, po którym już nigdy go nie wypuści.

\- Ej, ale chyba krocza to mi nie będzie mył. Tam spokojnie sięgnę – Troyard prawie pisnął, widząc jak brunet unosi mu jedną nogę do góry.

\- Hmmm. No nie wiem.

\- Serio! Dam sobie radę. Weź przestań – jęknął, a na policzkach wyskoczył mu zdradziecki rumieniec.

\- Zamknij oczy.

\- Nie, teraz to na pewno ich nie zamknę. Mowy nie ma!

\- Zamknij się i to zrób.

\- Ugh…!

Slaine cały się spiął, jednak niepewnie zacisnął powieki. Nie wiedział czego się tak naprawdę bał, ale sam fakt, że był tutaj z nim sam na sam i dodatkowo nic nie może zobaczyć, sprawił że serce chciało mu dosłownie wyskoczyć z piersi. Działo się między nimi coś dziwnego, coś czego sam nie potrafił dokładnie sprecyzować czy też nazwać. Rosnące napięcie sprawiało, że był coraz bardziej zagubiony i zmieszany, ale z drugiej strony nawet polubił ten dreszczyk emocji. Był pełen sprzeczności.

Prawie dostał zawału, kiedy poczuł coś ciepłego i miękkiego na swoich wargach, a potem, zanim zdążył chociażby otworzyć oczy, jego ręce z powrotem były wolne. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na Kaizukę, trzymającego w rękach mokre kajdanki, a potem dotknął spierzchniętych ust palcami.

\- Co…?

\- Moja rola się skończyła, resztą musisz zająć się sam – wskazał kciukiem na wiszący za nim pokrowiec – W środku masz mundur, jak skończysz się myć to go załóż, ale pośpiesz się, bo księżniczka powinna być tutaj lada chwilą. Idę ją przywitać.

\- Dobrze… nie, zaraz, co?! – blondyn wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc – Coś ty zrobił?!

\- Nic – Inaho wyrzucił kajdanki w kąt pomieszczenia – Chcę, abyś wyszedł nam na spotkanie jako wolny człowiek. Bez niepotrzebnych więzów i strażników.

Troyard rozdziawił buzię ze zdziwienia, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie, ani jednego słowa. W milczeniu, z idiotyczną miną, obserwował niknące w oddali, szerokie plecy bruneta, mając wrażenie, że zaraz dosłownie eksploduje z powodu natłoku wrażeń. Czy on go właśnie pocałował? To było to, prawda? Nie mógł się mylić, ale jeśli tak to dlaczego? Jaki miał w tym cel, co mu, do cholery jasnej, chodziło po głowie? I z jakiej paki miejsca, które wcześniej dotknął, parzyły go teraz żywym ogniem?

\- Skoro tak, to czemu nie zdjąłeś mi ich przed kąpielą, wtedy mógłbym umyć się sam – wyszeptał, obejmując się rozdygotanymi ramionami.

Miał teraz ogromną ochotę się spektakularnie utopić.

* * *

Stał na brzegu wyspy, na której go więzili, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Gdy szedł po piasku zgrzytając brązowymi oficerkami, w nozdrzach czuł zapach morza, a wiatr bawił się jego nadal mokrymi włosami to miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Radość pomieszana ulgą prawie rozsadzała mu klatkę piersiową i najchętniej to puściłby się pędem przed siebie, żeby uciec jak najdalej od tego okropnego miejsca, ale musiał trzymać fason, aż do samego końca. Po prawdzie, nadal się bał, że to wszystko mu się po prostu śni i nawet czerwona od uszczypnięć skóra nie była w stanie utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że to na pewno rzeczywistość. Nie potrafił zaakceptować własnego szczęścia.

Zagryzł w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę, gdy stanął przed helikopterem, w drzwiach którego nonszalancko opierał się Inaho ze splecionymi ramionami na piersi. Jak zwykle jego twarz nie wyrażała dosłownie niczego, ale w kącikach oczu widać było dziwnego rodzaju błysk.

\- Cesarzowa Asseylum na ciebie czeka w środku – oznajmił, przeszywając go zagadkowym spojrzeniem – Jesteś gotowy ponownie jej służyć?

\- Do końca swoich dni.

\- Na pewno się ucieszy z twoich słów – wyprostował się i zasalutował – Niech sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość.

\- Choćby niebiosa miały upaść!

Po wypowiedzeniu tych wiążących słów, Slaine poczuł jak cały ciężar go opuszcza. Powróciło logiczne myślenie, mózg oczyścił się z niepotrzebnego strachu, a ciało znów stało lekkie i sprężyste. W tym momencie wiedział, że było warto. Przemęczył się tyle ile powinien i podjął słuszną decyzję. Od tej pory jego życie znów będzie miało jakąś wartość i zmieni się nie do poznania – oby na lepsze.

Kaizuka sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale koniec końców, wyciągnął jedynie w jego stronę rękę. Blondynowi zaschło w ustach, gdy patrzył się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym niepewnie przyjął jego pomoc i wszedł do środka. Nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że to wcale nie niebiosa miały runąć a jego cały, dotychczasowy świat. W pomarańczowych promieniach zachodzącego słońca Inaho wydawał mu się najpiękniejszą istotą na ziemi i nawet widok roześmianej księżniczki nie był w stanie tego przyćmić.

Uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem pod nosem, czując jak policzki zaczynają go zdradziecko szczypać. Pieprzony pomarańcz. Naprawdę nie znosił tego koloru z całego serca – nie zapominajmy, że granica między nienawiścią, a miłością jest naprawdę cienka.


End file.
